


Yes

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe needs comfort, and Optimus knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"Sideswipe?"

The soft, low rumble of Prime...no, that was Optimus...pulled Sideswipe from his miserable reverie. There was a distinction, the difference between Leader and Mech, in his voice that Sideswipe had learned over the years.

"Yeah?"

"Ratchet told me."

//Of course he did. Half Autobot City probably already knows.// Sideswipe hunched in on himself as Optimus entered the chamber, coming close to the berth. The most recent fight with Sunstreaker had left Sideswipe aching inside, feeling lost and alone in ways no Spark-twin ever should. Sunny was _blocking_ him, cutting through their link to each other with static and interference. It hurt Sideswipe to the core, feeling that.

"I want to help you."

//You can't. You won't.// Sideswipe looked at the larger mech with all his lost desolation in his optics, written on his face, not caring to hide it any longer. He was tired of playing the cheerful one, of hiding his pain.

Optimus reached out with one hand, sliding it along the side of the helm, careful and caressing, a silent offer. Sideswipe was startled, as he realized what Optimus was willing to give, and fell into a mirrored desolation in those gentle blue optics.

//Who cut you that deep?// filters through Sideswipe's processor, but he was already reaching out, saying yes, letting Optimus ease the pain away for both of them.


End file.
